The Bioresource Core provides a central repository for tissue collection, data collection, and support services for animal studies. In order to provide these services, the Bioresource Core is divided into four Resources including the Biological Samples Resource, Dietary Resource, Animal Resource, and Animal Diet Resource. The Biological Samples Resource is lead by Dr. Mary Beth Marlin and collects, stores, and provides access to biological samples from animals including mammary glands for morphological assessment and protein and gene expression analysis and blood for hormone and naicronutrient assays. The Biological Resource also collects, stores, and provides access to samples from pregnant women including blood samples, nipple aspirate fluids, and finger nail clippings. The Dietary Resource, headed by Dr. Mikael Fogelholm, contains the tools to assess dietary intakes in familial breast cancer patients and in pregnant women. The Animal Resource, under the direction of Dr. Ian Gallicano, provides a centralized service for projects requiring transgenic and chemically induced animal models. Services offered by the Animal Resource include, but are not limited to, animal breeding, routine health examination, surgical procedures, administration of diets, hormones, and carcinogens, tumor measurement, collection of biological samples, and data collection. The Animal Diet Resource, supervised by Dr. William Helferich, formulates and provides the experimental diets needed for the majority of projects in the program. To ensure proper coordination among and between the resources and projects, Dr. Mary Beth Martin oversees the daily functioning and management of the Core.